


T-Shirt Tuesday

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Raywood, This is literally procrastination from angsty chapters of other fics I'm working on haha, Trying to be all secretive but they're obvious idiots, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan are cute dorks who wake up together and have to rush to get to work on time, together, without alerting suspicion of their relationship to the other AH guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Follow me on twitter @PAPERSK1N. Kudos&Comments appreciated. :)

Ray’s body clock was _usually_ pretty good. He _usually_ woke up before his alarm rang. He had a routine, as most people did.

He was _always_ on time.

But, well, he hadn’t exactly planned to be waking up like this, had he? Wrapped up in _Ryan_ , in a bed that wasn’t his, although it may as well have been with the amount of time he’d spent buried in it. Time that usually occurred on weekends.

But, _damn it,_ he had given into the urge on a Wednesday night, and was waking up, late, on Thursday morning.

It took him a few seconds to register this, before he bolted up, glancing at Ryan’s alarm clock. _Shit,_ they were gonna be late.

It wouldn’t have been much of a big deal, coming in a little late. Things happened. Traffic could be slow, alarms could malfunction. It wasn’t such a strict environment where if Ray showed up twenty minutes late he was going to be in serious trouble.

What the problem with coming in late this particular time, was that they were going to come in _together._ Nobody else at the office knew about them yet- they’d been together for a while, but they hadn't gobe public with it. They were keeping things for themselves, learning and revelling in each other. Nobody knew, nobody _had to know,_ except for them.

They wanted to go public, they'd talked about it a few times, they just hadnt found the right time, or the right way to break the news. But arriving late together, could really blow their cover and out them instantly. If they were going to do it, they were gonna do it on their own terms.

“Shit, Ryan.” He called, shaking the older awake. “Ryan, get up- we’re gonna be late.”

“Shit.” Ryan mumbled. “Can’t we sleep a little longer?”

“No, _fuck_ , Ryan, get up.” Ray panicked, climbing out of bed and reaching for his glasses. “Shit, clothes- I- I need to shower. Ryan, _get up._ ”

“Five more minutes...”

“We don’t _have_ five minutes.” Ray said, walking around the bed and leaning over Ryan, shaking him awake. Ryan simply responded by smiling up at Ray, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t endearing. _Fuck_ if it wasn’t making him want to crawl right back in that damn bed and lay there for the rest of the day.

“I’m going to shower, and I swear to God, if you’re not up by the time I’m out-” Ryan cut him off by kissing him firmly on the lips.

“Go, shower.” He said, after releasing him. “I’m getting up.”

Ray took the quickest shower of his life, before brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush that he thankfully kept over at Ryan’s place. Ryan walked in when he was still brushing, taking a leak in the toilet before climbing into the shower that Ray had left running for him.

“We could’ve shared.” He called over the sound of the pouring water. “Conserving water and all that. Environment- if we don’t look after our world, who will?”

Ray rolled his eyes and spat into the sink. “Please, I think we would’ve taken _twice_ as long.”

Ryan just laughed, and emerged from the shower with wet hair and steam radiating from his shoulder. Ray had to swallow nothing and bite the inside of his own cheek. Ryan smirked.

“Like what you see?”

“We really need to leave.”

“I know. Stop ogling me and get dressed!”

Ray ran out into the bedroom, and began to get dressed, fumbling for his phone. Ryan followed him out not long after, with toothpaste around his mouth and no towel.

“Really?” Ray sighed. “Just, you’re just gonna walk in here fully naked?”

“Nothing you haven’t seen before!”

“Whatever, we need to think of an excuse for showing up to work together.” Ray said, shaking his head and buttoning up his shorts.

“Just, say I gave you a ride.” Ryan shrugged.

“But what am I supposed to tell Kdin? Why would _you_ give me a ride instead of him?”

Ray anxiously glanced at the clock, just as his phone began to ring

**_KDIN_ **

“Shit.” Ray swore. He answered the phone quickly, and motioned for Ryan to be quiet with his hand.

“Kdin! Listen, uh, dude-”

_“Ray, listen- I’m really sorry but I can't give you a ride today.”_

Ray’s eyes lit up with hope and relief. Ryan grinned, and Ray fist pumped the air.

_“Ray, you there?”_

“Oh, shit yeah- that’s okay dude, no problem.”

_“Sorry, I’ve just been chucking up all night. I’m not coming in today. Can you get another ride?”_

“Yeah, no problem dude- feel better soon!”

_“Thanks Ray, see you later.”_

“Bye.”

He hung up the phone and cheered, running a hand through his own hair. Ryan was now fully dressed, drying his hair with a towel in front of the mirror.

“Great, that’s a good excuse. Kdin was sick and I was on my way in, so I gave you a ride. Sorted!”

“Great!” Ray looked at the clock, and thought about how much further from work Ryan’s place was than his. “We should probably leave soon, right?

Ryan slipped a watch on his wrist. “Shit, yeah- we should.” He grabbed a jacket out of his closet and walked out of the bedroom, Ray following.

Ray picked up his hoodie off the floor, pulling it on before slipping on his Vans, that sat by the door.

“Crisis averted, right?” said Ryan, lacing up his shoes.

“Yeah,” Ray sighed, relieved. “That could’ve been _a lot_ more difficult.”

“Does this mean I won't be getting any surprise midnight visits?” Ryan asked with a smirk. “Because, I mean, this was pretty much _all your fault.”_

“Aw, come on!” Ray exclaimed. “I was horny and bored. That’s _your_ fault.”

“ _How?”_ Ryan asked with a laugh, the two heading out of Ryan’s apartment and down the corridor.

“I was thinking about you, _duh.”_

“I’m flattered. Next time maybe you’ll just jerk off.”

Ray grinned and shrugged, hands in his pockets. “Not really as fun though, is it?” he joked.

They headed down into the car park and into Ryan’s car, heading out to the office. There was a little traffic, so they were fifteen minutes late, but it was unnoticeable.

They entered the office together, the other AH guys already inside.

“Oh, hey- you guys got here at exactly the same time. Not suspicious at all in any way.” Michael said. Ryan and Ray glanced at each other  nervously.

“Well, Kdin was sick-”

“-And I was already on my way.”

“Yeah, and you know I just… I figured Ryan would be on his way-”

“-So… he called me.”

“Right.” Geoff nodded, smirking and leaning back in his chair. “Solid story.”

“What are you guys trying to say?” Ray asked, folding his arms.

“Nothing!” Michael laughed.

“Now _you_ guys sound paranoid!” Jack added.

The two rolled their eyes, and made their way to their separate desks, setting up for the mornings work. The office fell silent, but Ray could still feel eyes on him. The most intense, were green and narrowed and accompnied with a knowing grin. Ray turned to look at Gavin, and raised an eyebrow in question.

“ _Although_.” Gavin eventually said, trying and failing to hide his smile. “That T-shirt looks a little long on you, Ray.”

Ray looked down at his front.

The shirt he was wearing... the fucking shirt that was _not_ a size medium Inside Gaming T-Shirt. It was plain, and navy, and way too big on him.

“What is that, the new T-shirt Tuesday?” Jack asked, trying to feign innocence but at the same time unable to wipe the smile from his face.

“ _Shit_.”

He looked across the room to Ryan, who was suddenly _really_ engrossed in his screensaver, biting nervously at the skin of his thumb. He then looked back to Gavin, Michael, Geoff and Jack, who were all staring between the two with knowing expressions.

“ _So,”_ Geoff said with a grin like a cat who’d just got his cream. “Something you guys wanna share with the class?”


End file.
